


A Perfect Cake

by orphan_account



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s02e11 Baby-Doll, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A birthday cake always caused Baby-Doll to smile.





	A Perfect Cake

I never created Batman TAS.

A birthday cake always caused Baby-Doll to smile. That was until the new Love That Baby character pushed her face in it.   
Naughty Cousin Spunky! A new birthday cake was why Baby-Doll frowned within one Arkham Asylum cell. Was she able to enjoy eating birthday cakes again? She glanced back. 

Lyle Bolton and other Arkham Asylum inmates were never present. Certainly not Cousin Spunky. 

Eyes were on the cake another time. Baby-Doll still frowned. She refused to remember Spunky again. She wouldn't remember why she was within one of Arkham Asylum's cells. Maybe a little bit. So she robbed a bank recently. She didn't mean to! 

Baby-Doll took a bit of cake and ate it slowly. One new smile materialized on her face. Not one person was going to shove her face in cake again. Baby-Doll's stomach never ached. The cake was good. A perfect birthday. 

THE END


End file.
